


Ignorance is Bliss

by Kami (uwumlauts)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwumlauts/pseuds/Kami
Summary: Will Naruto's feelings ever be reciprocated?





	Ignorance is Bliss

Looking out the window, Uzumaki Naruto sighed, his breath condensing on the cold window. There was only one woman on his mind. Pink hair and icy blue eyes flashed in his mind's eye, only reminding him of what he could not have. No, Uchiha Sasuke had claimed her heart long ago, and yet the remnants of her claws remained in his.   
The blondette sighed again, and rubbed the condensation from the window, groaning. The root of his frustration wasn't only Sakura; a certain ravenette had also captured his eye. His sharp retorts and edgy demeanor had attracted him over the years, and Sasuke's open shirt and toned pecs certainly helped his case.   
Suddenly, the door flung open and the object of his attentions walked in. Tch-ing, Sasuke carressed Naruto's face. Naruto stood up and caressed Sasuke's face too, and then they both kissed.   
“Naruto! You have foiled my plans once more. I have been rendered incapable by your Kiss no jutsu!” sasuke was flung out the window and glass shattered everywhere. Naruto just gasped and turned back to his intense pondering, ignoring the yelling outside.  
Would his feelings ever be reciprocated?


End file.
